The use of coarse-grained material instead of finely divided powder-form material has a number of advantages in terms of handling. Because of this, many powder-form materials are converted into coarse-grained materials, for example, into granules, with liquid in addition to powder-form auxiliaries frequently being used as binders. If the auxiliaries are inert, the content of binders in the granulate should be kept as small as possible. In many cases, however, finely divided and liquid active materials have to be converted into a granular, free-flowing product which feels dry. In this context, it is often desirable to be able to produce granular products containing a relatively high percentage of liquid constituents. Unfortunately, the incorporation of relatively large quantities of liquid constituents generally leads to moist products with poor flow properties and poor retention of liquid components leading to release of liquids, known in the art as "nonionic bleeding".